


Lady Emrys

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana’s water breaks seven weeks early.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 151 Morgana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Emrys

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Lady Emrys  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Morgana/Merlin, Adara/Elyan, Mithian/Leon, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Doctor  
**Summary:** Morgana’s water breaks seven weeks early.  
**Warnings:** Premature birth complications  
**Word Count:** 911  
**Prompt:** 151 Morgana

 

**Lady Emrys**

Morgana sat down in the rocking chair in the infants nursery of the Kingdom Building and took a deep breath. She felt like there was a weight pressing down on her.

“Are you all right Morgana?” Adara turned from putting nappies on the changing table.

“I don't know. I feel really heavy all of a sudden.” Morgana rubbed her hand over her belly. The baby kicked her hand.

“If anyone should feel heavy, it’s me. I'm five weeks farther along than you are.” Adara looked down. “I can't even see my feet.”

“I know. I'm just being silly. I should get up. I have work to do.” Morgana went to stand and rush of warm liquid went down her leg. She looked at floor. “What the?”

Mithian walked in to the nursery to check on Trevor. “Morgana! Sit back down. Adara, get Merlin.”

Mithian helped Morgana ease back down in the chair.

“Merlin isn't here. He went to check on the dragons.” Morgana said. “One of them injured itself. He went to heal it.”

Mithian looked at Adara with a worried face. “Leon is in the Knights Office. Fetch him. Morgana, are you having pain?”

Adara rushed out as fast as she could.

“No but my back aches and I feel strange.” Morgana said. “It’s too early. I'm not supposed to have this child for seven weeks.”

“Did you fall or pick up something heavy?” Mithian asked her. “Did you do anything you shouldn’t have?”

“No. I did nothing. Just sit down and get up.” Morgana started to get upset. “The baby kicked then I went to stand and my water broke.”

Leon came in. “She's in labor? It’s not time yet, is it?”

“We need to get her to the hospital now.” Mithian told him. “Lift her and we can use her car.”

“Merlin has it.” Morgana said. She moaned as a contraction hit.

Arthur and Gwen appeared in the doorway.

Gwen moved past Arthur. “Use our car. Arthur, give Leon the keys. You go with her and I will look after Devon.”

Arthur passed the keys to Leon and picked up his sister. “Come on Morgana. Just once, I wish you wouldn't be so dramatic about giving birth.”

“Shut up Arthur.” Morgana said half-heartedly as she leaned her head against Arthur's shoulder.

Leon followed Arthur carrying Morgana to the lift and down to the car.

“Elyan! Go to the dragon sanctuary and fetch Merlin tell him Morgana is in labor.” Gwen called out to Elyan as he came past the door of the nursery.

“Shouldn't we send one of the Gold Knights? They could be there and back before I even get there.” Elyan asked.

“There will be time.” Gwen said. “They will try to stop it and if that doesn't work they will deliver her. Go on!”

Elyan rushed for the lift. He got on before the doors closed.

“I'm sorry Arthur.” Morgana said softly. Her eyelids felt heavy.

“For what?” Arthur looked down at Morgana and thought she looked even paler than usual.

“I'm a mess. This is the second time I've delivered early. I'm frightened.” Morgana said. “I want Merlin.”

“I'll get Merlin and he will help you.” Elyan said. “Gwen says the doctors may be able to stop it.”

Arthur gave her a reassuring smile. “See? It will be fine.”

Morgana just moaned and nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate to send her thoughts to Merlin but it wasn't working.

One the lift doors opened and they got to their cars, Arthur and Leon took her to the hospital as Elyan left for the sanctuary. They didn’t make it to the A&E before as Morgana lost consciousness.

Arthur called Gwen after the doctors pushed him out of the room. “Guinevere, I think we should have sent a Gold Knight. She passed out on the way and I have blood on me from carrying her.”

“It’s just fluid, Arthur.” Gwen said. “She will be fine once they stop the labor.”

“No Guinevere, its blood.” Arthur looked down at his shirt. “She must have started bleeding after I lifted her into my arms. This is more serious than just a premature birth.”

“I'll send Sir Braden down for Merlin immediately. Devon has been asking for his mummy. I think he senses something.” Gwen told him.

“Distract him or he will use that teleportation spell to get here. I have a feeling he already knows it.” Arthur said

“God! I hope not. I better go.” Gwen sounded worried now.  

“Send someone with some fresh clothes for me. I don’t like looking like I just killed someone.” Arthur pulled at his shirt. “It’s not a good look for the King.”

“I'll send someone there with fresh clothes for you soon. I had better keep an eye on Devon. Ring if there are any changes.” Gwen told him. 

“Thanks.” Arthur disconnected the call and looked up to find a grim faced doctor in front of him.

“What is wrong with my sister? What are you doing for her?” Arthur demanded.

“Sire.” The doctor bowed. “Lady Emrys is bleeding internally and we are sending her to surgery. It is very serious. There is a chance that she or the child will not survive. It is also possible both may die.”

“You had better hope that you're wrong or Lord Emrys will go insane and kill us all.” Arthur told the already nervous doctor. “She is his very heart.”


End file.
